Caleidoscopio
by Fridda
Summary: Londres es bombardeada sin descanso, mientras, Kaidan es subido a la Normandía. Desde la nave ve a Shepard alejarse, corriendo hacia la muerte.


**Exoneración: todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware y su fabuloso mundo Mass Effect.**

* * *

 **Caleidoscopio**

Una luz cegadora lo envuelve en su candente interior y lo empuja con fuerza. Siente cómo el devastado suelo mulle su espalda, nota un hilo de sangre recorriendo su frente, el agudo dolor de la pierna le traspasa, pero sobre todo, lo que más percibe es el lacerante miedo inundándolo, conquistando cada parte de su ser, convirtiéndole en vulnerable.

Y en medio de esa desconcertante aprensión, ella le tiende la mano aportándole calidez con su tacto, seguridad y flamígero valor. Se refugia en ese contacto que lo traspasa y perdiéndose en esos ojos que le miran con preocupación, se alza dispuesto a continuar la lucha hasta el final, a morir con ella. Pero la comandante tiene otros planes en mente, alcanza a comprenderlo cuando ya es demasiado tarde, el tiempo, las circunstancias, la maldita guerra le impiden detenerla.

La ve correr en medio de ese yermo ardiente hacia la Ciudadela, entre los incesantes bombardeos de los Segadores, mientras, la Normandía alza el vuelo para alejarlos de allí, de ella, desgarrándole interiormente a cada segundo como un afilado cuchillo.

En su mejilla todavía puede sentir la última caricia que Shepard le ha prodigado, tierna y desesperada. El eco de su voz resonando en sus oídos, susurrándole y aquella sonrisa, la que sólo a él dedica, curvando sus sensuales labios, inconsciente de lo que ello la hace brillar, aún retenida en sus retinas. Anhela abandonarse a sus desoladores sentimientos y dejar que las lágrimas rueden por su mejilla, pero el mismo coraje que lo mantiene allí en pie se lo impide, porque eso significaría admitir la derrota, robar la pequeña esperanza que todavía late en la fe depositada en ella por todos aquellos que le rodean; por él mismo, el hombre convertido en refugio en el cual Shepard buscaba consuelo y valor.

Un refulgente caleidoscopio de recuerdos se instala en su mente: la mirada de Rhana, aquella que lo había llevado a convertirse en soldado de la Alianza. La primera vez que subió a la Normandía, las risas compartidas con Joker antes de que la comandante llegase a sus vidas. Los ojos de Shepard cruzándose con los suyos el día en que arribó a la tripulación comandada por Anderson, escrutándolo detenidamente. Eden Prime y cómo su curiosidad le había arrastrado hasta tocar la maldita baliza proteana. Shepard cayendo como un guiñapo a sus pies, el peso de su cuerpo al transportarla a la bahía médica corriendo, la placidez de su rostro mientras dormía, la desolación recorriéndole desde los pies a la cabeza, con la culpabilidad corroyéndole incesantemente, su sonrisa al despertar, su vulnerabilidad. Las charlas compartidas, su risa resonando en el pasillo de la nave, la certeza de adorarla, el flirteo descarado, los sueños que ella poblaba, el deseo bullendo en su interior. Virmire. La primera vez que probó la humedad de su boca, el hambre urgente que les llevó a compartir la noche antes de Ilos, devorándose el uno al otro, conscientes de la proximidad de la muerte. Ilos, el día siguiente, sabiéndola suya, sabiendo que aunque al final estuviese la pálida dama aguardándolos él no querría estar en ningún otro sitio más que con ella. La destrucción de la Ciudadela, Shepard, su Shepard reapareciendo ante él, convirtiendo en carne el deseo y ese sentimiento que poco a poco había ido creciendo en su interior.

Un mes de besos robados, caricias prohibidas, susurros en la noche de dos cuerpos entrelazados quebrando la oscuridad. El inmenso vacío de aquel cielo en el que ella despareció. Su ausencia en la cápsula de salvamento. El corrosivo odio hacia Joker. Su ataúd vacío. El frío invernal que lo cubrió con su manto durante dos años, sentándolo al levantarse por las mañanas en la cama, observando las puntas de los dedos de los pies, notando el gélido suelo, mientras trataba de olvidar sus manos rodeándole la cintura.

La inesperada alegría de Horizonte hilvanada con una profunda decepción. La triste distancia sabiendo que jamás podrá dejar de quererla, que sin ella está vacío.

La guerra, que araña sus vidas hasta desgarrarlas, que convierte en banal hasta el orgulloso honor que les separa. El arma de Shepard apuntándole, el arma de Kaidan apuntándola, la certeza de que jamás podrá disparar, de que lo único que desea es fundirse en uno de sus cálidos abrazos. El regreso a la Normandía, a volver a tenerla en su vida. El perdón y la redención. La primera noche que volvió a hacerla suya. El sabor de su piel, los gemidos resonando en la habitación, el agua escapando entre sus muslos, la certidumbre de que tras ella, el clímax le sobrevendría a él, incapaz de contenerse más al verla retorcerse bajo él de placer, piel contra piel.

Londres arrasada y desolada. El amargor de sentir la muerte inexorable de ella asaeteándole el alma.

Y antes de que Shepard desaparezca en medio de esos luminosos fogonazos, todavía con el caleidoscopio de sus recuerdos revoloteando en la mente, se pregunta si ella recordará la promesa que le hizo, si mientras corre distanciándose de él, condenándolo a adentrarse en un gran agujero negro, lo hace sabiendo que le juró que volvería para abrazarlo, si es consciente de que él jamás aceptará el adiós.

Y aunque no cree en lo divino, por primera vez en su vida reza a Dios, a la Diosa de Liara, a los espíritus de Garrus, implorándole a todos ellos que la traigan de vuelta a casa, a él, rogándoles que no le obliguen a convertirse en un eterno Orfeo penitente perdido en la oscuridad, cegado sin la luz que sólo ella puede concederle.


End file.
